1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to store and reproduce an image, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing computer-executable instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, it has been general practiced to print an image taken (e.g., photographed) by a digital camera and to distribute printed photos to a plurality of persons. On such occasions, a user designates printing by manipulating the digital camera such that the image to be printed, and the number of prints, is recorded in a recording medium in conformity with a specific standard, e.g., DPOF (Digital Print Order Format). More specifically, the user reproduces the image taken by the digital camera, displays a primary partial area as a target of the photographing, e.g., a primary structure or a face of a primary person in a photographed scene, in an enlarged scale, and determines whether the photographing (i.e., image-taking) has succeeded or failed. Depending on the determination result, for example, the user may designate, as a printing target, the image for which the success of the photographing has been determined, and the user may not designate, as a printing target, the image for which the failure of the photographing has been determined.
When a plurality of persons are photographed in one image, it often happens that the photographing of one person has succeeded and the photographing of the other persons has failed. In such a case, however, the user may only be able to determine the condition of the taken image for each person and to set, for the entire image, whether the relevant image is designated as the printing target. Regarding the reasons used in the determination, the user may only be able to keep in mind, for example, the fact that an area in which the photographing has succeeded and an area in which the photographing has failed are both present in the relevant image, and the condition of the image for each target in the relevant image. If there are many images, it can be very difficult for the user to precisely keep those reasons in mind. Accordingly, when the user reproduces the same image later, the user may have to make another determination in detail with respect to the condition of the image for each target in a similar manner by displaying the image again in an enlarged scale.